


From beginning to end 至始至终20

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [22]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终20

“你去过黑山湾？”

 

Loki很平淡的看着上方的人并没有表现出任何的惊讶之情，短短近半年的相处中，他已经把Thor的性子摸得一清二楚，现在这个大醋缸估计已经快发酵了

 

“你去哪里干什么？”Thor在明知故问，他当然知道光顾黑山湾的不仅仅是他们这些有钱有势的Alpha，还有那些号称名流上层社会的Omega们都会去找些乐子，在那里你可以玩出各种花样来，Alpha、Omega还有Beat，只要你把钱包装的够满就可以在黑山湾为所欲为。这也是Thor为什么看不上那些所谓名门望族Omega的原因，他们到底有多会玩......哦，想想可能连他自己都望尘莫及。但是Loki去黑山湾？并不是说Loki有多么的贤良淑德，只是凭Thor对Loki现阶段的了解来说.....这个小骗子虽然看起来油嘴滑舌的甚至还会刻意的卖弄风情，但骨子里却高傲的很，顽固又刻薄，总之Thor很难想象Loki Laufeyson穿着一身得体的西服在黑山湾里浪的风生水起？他几乎可以想象到Loki板着脸坐在黑山湾的包厢里，拘束又放不开的样子有多可爱

 

“干什么？你可真会开玩笑，我要是说去看热闹的，你信吗？”Loki用手抚上Thor赤裸的胸膛，健壮宽阔的胸膛让他不禁赞美，难怪他的好友Mason一直对Thor的肉体念念不忘

 

“看热闹？哈哈哈，宝贝你说的不错，那里还真是个看热闹的好地方，可比看片精彩多了，想必你在那里也学到了不少东西吧”Thor突然大笑起来，要是平常他肯定不信这鬼话，但是黑山湾的热闹的确精彩绝伦，足够让第一次去的人大吃一惊。

 

没等Loki明白对方的意思，自己的双腿就已经被Thor高高的架起，然后毫无防备的被贯穿。这来的实在有些太突然，让Loki不禁吃痛的叫出了声  
“啊.......你TMD想弄死我吗？”

 

“哦，我早就想在床上弄死你了，或者浴缸里也可以.....”Thor看着身下眼圈里泪水正打着转的人，以及那副凶巴巴要吃人似的的表情.....心想，他的小情人怎么这么好看，不论什么样子、什么表情都好看。

 

Thor挺着腰身不断快速的贯穿着身下的人，甚至为了方便些还放掉了浴缸内一半的水。Loki被操弄得只能大声的呻吟着，那些想骂出口的词语早已被一波波的快感所击退，直到他无处安放的手打掉了浴缸旁的一排浴品。砰砰作响的落地声，让沉浸在性欲中的Thor稍稍冷静了下来，他慢下顶胯的动作，顺势将Loki的身体抱起温柔的亲吻着，在对方同样也缓和下来情绪后，将yin茎小心退了出来

 

“嗯.......”Loki小声的抗拒了一下，顿时的感到有些失落

 

Thor细细的吻着对方的嘴唇、眼睛和鬓角，在Loki的耳边及其温柔的说着“我们回床上好吗？”听上去像是在询问，可Thor知道Loki会同意的，现在他们都欲火正烈，Loki更是一副不想就算了的表情......于是在说话的同时Thor放干了浴缸里的水，然后打开头上的花散冲刷掉他们身上的污浊。从冲澡到最后把Loki抱上床的时间不超过7分钟，甚至两个人都来不及把头发吹干就滚上了床单

 

还好Thor刚才没有清理Loki的下身，里面粘稠、湿润的液体让他很容易的就挺了进去。Loki曲着腰身，双腿被架起并不断的深入，那要命的快感让他近乎要拧碎了手上的床单，以及湿漉漉头发已经阴湿了床单的一大片，这可不怎么好受......Thor总是能在最关键的时候察觉到Loki的不适，他翻过对方的身体，让Loki的上半身贴上床头的墙壁上，这样他的小宝贝就可以双臂扶在墙上，也不至于和床单较着劲比手力再伤着自己。

 

Thor从Loki的身后进入他的体内，先是缓慢很浅的摩擦着，直到对方耐不住欲望般的翘起圆臀，努力的做着邀请。

 

Loki觉得他现在要死了，累死、爽死或者被捅死都有可能.........为什么Thor有用不完的精力和体能，他现在已经双腿发软，唯一庆幸的是这张大床够软，要不他绝对能瘸。此时Thor正死死地掐住他的腰身，房间内能清楚的听到撞击和喘息的声音。Loki的甬道内壁再不断的缩紧、伴随着Thor越来越快的撞击，最后终于忍受不住she在了他的体内......

 

Loki浑身瘫软，紧紧的贴在墙壁上喘息着，他甚至能感觉到下体流出的液体，此时正顺着大腿的内侧缓缓而下。幸好他没有被标记，因此也不会怀孕，要不照Thor这种做法他早就揣上了对方的崽儿了........正当Loki想平复下气息准备去洗澡的时候，Thor的手指又再次插入进来，缓慢的搅动着里面的体液，那粘稠色情的水声.....实在太淫秽不堪了

 

“哦，算了吧.....今天到此为止，我太累了..”Loki露出求饶般的眼神，他觉得不仅仅是累的问题，更重要是他现在脏死了

 

“那我们换个地方做.....”相信谁都不会拒绝Thor那副低沉又性感的嗓音，可惜Loki的洁癖更胜一筹，只不过他没有听出Thor的真正意思，直到那只沾满液体的手退了出来，再慢慢的转移到上面的穴口处......

 

“不行！绝对不行！”一瞬间的碰触就让Loki炸了毛，整个身体都缩了起来

 

“没关系的，我保证会很小心，不会痛的”Thor尽量劝抚着对方，用身体把Loki牢牢的压在墙壁上，以及身下又硬起来的家伙已经迫不及待的顶上了那块穴口的边缘，正不断的摩擦着、湿润着那个还未开发过的地方......

 

“你敢？........你要是敢....我就杀了你，我肯定杀了你”Loki紧张到语无伦次起来，他的脸因为害羞和紧张，连带脖子和身体红成了一片

 

“就一下，让我试试，如果不行我就退出来”Thor继续努力的动员着Loki，但心中却又觉得自己很无耻，有种痴汉变态猥琐良家少年的感觉....可俗话说的好“色字头上一把刀”，现在就算是天王老子也不能阻止他的这个念头

 

“你妈的，你在黑山湾都玩过了什么？”Loki恶狠狠咒骂着Thor，看来他之前把对方想的也太纯良了，一个世代涉hei的家族、一个军火贩子，吃、喝、膘、赌、抽样样都占全的人，还有更糟糕的吗？？

 

“你看？露馅了吧宝贝，我就说你在黑山湾什么都没玩过”Thor忍不住的大笑起来，他就知道Loki在黑山湾什么都没玩过，顶多就是见识一下场面。要不他们第一次做爱的时候，Loki也不可能紧张到那份上....而且是不是第一次，Thor心里清楚得很

 

“谁他妈的要和你玩这个？要玩去找你黑山湾的小婊子们，你敢碰我一下.......我就.....”

 

“弄死我是吧？好，没问题......等我做完了随你处置，反正你又不是第一次要弄死我了”Thor没有理会Loki的虚张声势和抗议，继续挑逗着对方那个未经人事的粉嫩穴口，Loki要是真的想让他死，他Thor Odinson早就死过数十次了

 

Loki只觉得脑袋瓜子嗡嗡作响，这实在太不可思议了，他要被Thor后入了？这个地方简直太羞耻了，简直是耻辱。他整个人从内到外都在决绝着，强烈的求生欲让Loki来不及思考清楚就随口说出了Thor最忌讳的事情  
“你要是敢进去，我就和你分手”Loki能感觉得到对方瞬间僵硬住的身体和气氛的骤然凝固

 

“你是认真的吗”Thor的声线变得没有任何情绪，只是低沉的问着Loki

 

虽然对说出的话有些后悔，Loki知道Thor有多么的在意这事，他也不想用这种无理取闹的词语来伤害对方，可话都说出去了……怎么可能在这种危急关头的时刻轻易的松口或是道歉。所以Loki气自己固执也好、气Thor幼稚也罢，一下子所有的委屈和怨恨都变成了泪水倾泻了出来，并带着哭腔对Thor发泄了出来

 

“我发誓，我是认真的，我讨厌你，绝对不原谅你”原本Loki只是觉得有些委屈和自己生闷气，可是当最后说出这些话的时候，却自暴自弃般的演变成了嚎啕大哭。

 

一开始听到Loki说要分手的时候，Thor是真的生气了，觉得没必要因为这点小事情就提出分手吧？他觉得Loki应该懂自己，他Thor Odinson到底有多么的爱他......正当Thor在犹豫着，要摆出什么样的姿态应对时？Loki毫无预兆的大哭差点把他吓个半死？

 

把刚刚的一切全抛在脑后，什么姿态？什么尊严？现在Thor只是心疼、后悔的要命，他赶紧把Loki环在自己的手臂里，任对方无理取闹、不依不饶的说着“我讨厌你，不想理你”的话语，这让Thor感到一阵窝心的疼痛，他把臂膀收的更紧希望让泣不成声的人能稍微平静下来

 

“嘘.......不准你讨厌我或者不理我，永远都不允许”Thor的话语带着不可抗拒的威严，以及万般的温柔和宠溺。他没想到一件小小的床事居然能演变成一起罪不可恕的滔天大罪，所谓床上一时爽，事后入殓场.......更可悲的是他还没到事后这个阶段就玩完了。

 

两个人就这么在床上僵持了不知道多久，直到Loki终于累了，渐渐的平静了下来。Thor松了松手臂的力度，他担心对方裸着身子会着凉于是拽过来了被子为Loki盖上，对方没有拒绝他的好意估计也是觉得有些冷了......这样的气氛很糟糕，两个人都有些不知所措，甚至觉得尴尬，特别是Thor。此时他进退两难，生怕多说、错说一个字都会令Loki再炸起毛来......在他纠结万分的时候，Loki的一个喷嚏打破了这层尴尬，让Thor憋不住“噗”的笑出了声，但很快意识到不妥又变回了严肃脸

 

“说实话，我真的挺冷的，难道你想让我这个样子在这里躺一宿吗”Loki吸了吸鼻子，哭完之后瞬间觉得心里轻松了不少，虽然挺丢人的。这样放声大哭的情景.....Loki在脑子里回忆了一下，貌似上次还是很遥远的时候，那个该死永远迈不过去的16岁阴霾，因为突如其来的发情期、因为险遭强暴的惊吓、因为家人兄弟的冷漠、以及范达尔因为自己被父亲逐出北欧等等.......正因为那年一连串不幸的打击才造就出了Loki后期的成长模样。16岁以后，Loki逼迫着自己学会坚强和自立，学习能够击倒Alpha的体术，因为起步比较晚所以他比任何一个人都要努力和刻薄，但比起身体上的痛苦，内心和性情上的转变才是最血粼粼的。在同龄孩子还在任性撒娇的时候，Loki就要带上虚假的面具，不能轻易表露出自己的想法，去讨好自己不喜欢的人，去变成别人期望和喜欢的模样，同时又要放弃自身的良知和卑微的同情心.........他活的没有自我、没有价值，每天都要承受着各种外界的压力。他骄傲又固执，就算再难再苦也要硬往肚子里吞，让外界看到的永远都是一个光鲜亮丽、优雅又高傲的Laufeyson。于是这么多年来压在心底苦楚和焦虑，就在这小小的床事上爆发了出来，巨大而又灿烈，变相来说也只有Loki最在乎的人才能把他逼到这个份上，同样也是一种依赖和信任.......

 

看到Loki给了自己台阶下，Thor也不是那么不识时务的人，于是他换上满脸的笑意看着狼狈不堪的床......  
“我们去客房睡吧”Thor用被子把对方严实的裹了一圈抱下床，也不管自己是不是裸着就出了主卧室直奔客房

 

 

====  
俩个人折腾了一夜累得筋疲力尽，此时他们睡的正熟还沉浸在昨天的甜蜜与苦楚里，可不料在凌晨5点钟就被Thor的手机铃声吵得无法安睡下去

 

Thor暴躁的看了一眼屏幕上Tony的名字然后接起，Loki同时也厌烦般的翻了一个身，趴向另一面求个安静  
“嗨，别告诉我第三次世界大战开始了，要不我绝对要打爆你的脑袋”

 

“老兄，虽然第三次世界大战没有开始，但是你可摊上事情了！Eagle吞枪自杀死了，但是他不靠谱的小弟出去吹牛....把之前塞尔维亚的事情说了出去，又偏偏很不凑巧被政府下派的间谍知道了，所以今天上面的大人物要找你谈谈话....”

 

Tony说的对，他遇到麻烦了，最重要的是现在Thor不清楚上面还知道些什么？他小心的看了一眼身边的Loki，然后慢慢拉开被子下了床，随手在椅子上拿了一件浴衣套在身上，在走出房间时还特意轻轻的关上门怕吵着Loki

 

“你现在了解多少？关于那个间谍汇报的情况”Thor开始担心起之前他们在东欧的事情，他擅自使用了奥丁权杖，就凭这个足可以让他坐穿牢底

 

“全都说了，不管是塞尔维亚的、还是东欧的..........”说到这里Tony也有些气结，现在他一个脑袋两个大，当初是他把Thor推荐给政府做军火商的，又是他帮着Thor在彩虹桥系统上安装了导弹操作系统，他一直都很相信Thor的办事能力，以及沉稳内敛的性格，可没想到当他的老朋友遇上了Loki之后，就完全没有任何的理智而言、三天两头的找麻烦，甚至好几次都差点把命搭上，这图个什么那？

 

“很抱歉，我没想到事情会变成这样.......现在还有什么办法吗？”Thor感到很愧疚、他心知肚明最近发生的种种，因为他的个人原因可能会牵连到很多人，不仅仅是Tony，还有他们刚刚有起色的新能源项目

 

Tony叹了一口气“现在的情况看来还不是最坏，起码他们没有直接闯进你家里抓人，只是部长想找你谈谈，我想就应该会有转机，只不过肯定得付出点什么代价”

 

“我懂.....麻烦你了，我现在准备一下就去找你”Thor挂断了电话，虽然这不是他人生中遭遇的最差一次，但也好不到哪去。现在他要理清思路做好谈判的一切准备，因为Thor知道这次政府一定会借机好好的敲自己一笔，还会对Odinson家族进行打压，毕竟上面人早就看不惯他的所作所为了。Thor叹着气转身想回房，可刚推开门就看到Loki正卧在床边望着自己

 

“出了什么事情吗？”Loki的眼神中带着一丝担忧，虽然不知道到底出了什么事情，可他从对方的眼神中看出了一些蹊跷

 

“没什么.....Tony说是新能源项目上出了一些问题需要解决.....你也知道塞尔维亚的事情耽误了很久，他们咬牙切齿的都快要把我踢出局了，所以我今天必须过去看看”Thor不想让Loki担心，所以他顺嘴编了一个谎话，听起来也算是合情合理

 

“好吧，那今天用等你回来吃晚饭吗？”

 

“不用等我了，估计事情太多，他们可不会一时半会儿的把我放回来。怎么宝贝？没有我陪你会很很寂寞是吗”Thor向浴室走去，但却忍不住的总回头往床上看看，因为那个半裸的小妖精正趴在床沿边无趣的看向他

 

“你放心，我才不会感到无聊那”Loki翻身想继续睡个回笼觉，他恍惚间能听见浴室里传来的流水声，以及Thor在翻弄衣橱穿衣服时发出的声响，以及最后落在他额头上的轻吻

 

“要是太想我了，就去找小碳球玩玩”  
Loki即使闭着眼睛也能想象到Thor此时脸上的宠溺的笑意，这让他在朦胧般的梦境中不自觉的弯起嘴角来


End file.
